La Trève
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Tseng est envoyé chez Cid pour lui transmettre une invitation de la part de Rufus. Mais bien sur, le blond n'est pas prêt à écouter calmement... Se passe environs 9 mois après la fin de FFVII.
1. La Trève

**Auteur :** Alia Zanetsu**  
>Warning :<strong> Cette fanfiction c'est un peu un PWP. L'idée de base c'est " hé, mais il n'a pas de braguette, sur ce dessin ! " " C'est normal, t'imagines pendant un combat ? " Hé Tseng, ta braguette est ouverte, le petit oiseau va sortir ! " ". Bref, comme il m'en faut pas beaucoup pour avoir de l'inspiration –faut dire que là, il en fallait pas beaucoup, enfin passons- ça a été le déclic ! Donc je dédie cette fic à Helfyr, sans qui je n'aurais pas eu cette fantastique -enfin, presque- idée !**  
>Disclaimer : <strong>Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à SquareEnix. Hélas, trois fois hélas.**  
>Remerciements :<strong> Ma béta lectrice, qui prend le temps de corriger mes fanfictions !

* * *

><p><em>La trêve<br>_

Tseng soupira intérieurement, suivant du regard la silhouette musclée de l'homme qu'il filait depuis plusieurs heures. Il commençait à en avoir assez, après avoir suivi le blond dans 3 bars, évité de peu la rues des pures, et enfin - enfin !- celui-ci semblait se décider à rentrer chez lui…

Cid referma sa porte avec un soupir satisfait, et se figea.

"- Je pensais que tu étais mort. Comment es-tu rentré ? " demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, fixant le Turk qui se découpait dans la pénombre.

Tseng fit un pas vers lui, et lui tendit la main.

"- Bonjour M. Highwind. Cela n'a pas été facile de vous trouver … Le président Shinra souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous."

La tension de la journée baissa légèrement alors que Cid attrapait sa main tendue, comme si une première étape était passée, mais Cid l'attira violement à lui, avant de le faire passer par dessus son épaule. Tseng se rattrapa, souplement, mais Cid sortit sa lance d'un geste rapide, et la pointa vers le Turk…

"- Dis à ton … patron … que je ne compte pas voir son $*£# cul, et que s'il veut, il peut toujours venir ramper ici, plutôt qu'envoyer un de ses chiens !'"

Tseng se releva, dégainant ses kodachis d'un geste souple.

"- M. Shinra souhaiterait réellement que vous écoutiez sa proposition."

Il fonça, passant sous la garde de Cid pour lui donner un coup du revers de la lame. Il ne souhaitait pas le tuer, juste le calmer un peu. Qu'il puisse au moins lui faire écouter ce que Rufus avait à dire...

Mais Cid n'était pas une petite frappe. Et Tseng sortait d'à peu près 8 mois de coma.

Le combat ne tournait pas réellement à son avantage, mais il ne comptait pas perdre plus de terrain. L'utaien n'aimait pas ça. Comme il n'aimait pas sortir son arme à feu alors qu'en face de lui l'homme avait une lance : c'était déséquilibré ! Cid se figea devant le revolver, et baissa son arme.

"- $%/+ de méthodes de Turks !  
>- Je suis désolé. J'aurais préféré que vous m'écoutiez dès le départ. Enonça Tseng froidement. Lâchez votre arme maintenant."<p>

Cid baissa les yeux en soupirant, puis se fendit en un léger sourire.

"- Hé Tseng…. T'as la braguette ouverte."

Qu… Quoi ? Sa braguette ? Pourquoi Cid avait remarqué ça ? Quant avait-il oublié de la fermer ? Il était sur que ce n'était pas un oubli : avait-elle glissé ? La fermeture éclair était-elle cassée ?

Le manche de la lance de Cid vint percuter violemment son sternum puis son menton, l'envoyant à terre brutalement. Le pilote du tiny bronco fut alors sur lui, écartant son revolver d'un coup de pied avant de s'asseoir sur lui, l'immobilisant complètement. Tseng lui jeta un regard furieux, qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire sardonique du blond. L'utaien se débattit, essayant d'éjecter son assaillant, et Cid attendit patiemment que l'orage passe. Le calme qui s'affichait dans ses yeux bleus ne faisait que déchaîner la fureur du brun, qui finit cependant par s'arrêter, à bout de souffle. Son torse lui faisait mal, atrocement. Comme si se faire à moitié couper en deux et avoir un immeuble de 70 étages qui s'écroulait l'avait affaibli… Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'état de l'entrejambe de Cid.

"- Je suppose que je dois remercier ta fermeture…"

Avec force, il ramena les poignets au dessus de la tête de Tseng, avant de rejeter son mégot de cigarette plus loin.

"- Lâchez-moi. " Ordonna Tseng.

Un léger rire lui répondit, et de sa main libre Cid commença à dénouer la cravate noire du Turk, malgré ses protestations, pour lui attacher les poignets avec. Il évita de justesse le coup de tête de Tseng, et plongea la main dans son pantalon. A travers la fermeture éclair ouverte.

Cid sentit le captif se crisper sous lui, et commença à masser avec envie les testicules sous ses doigts. Il continua jusqu'à sentir l'érection du brun, jouer un peu avec, puis se pencha un peu plus sur Tseng, qui avait décidé de jouer la carte de la passivité pour l'instant, pour mordiller le cou offert par une tête brune un peu trop penchée. Il sentait la carotide battre sous sa langue, et mordit avec plaisir la peau pâle, arrachant un douloureux hoquet de surprise au Turk. Sous sa main, même à travers son gant de cuir, Cid pouvait sentir les palpitations du sexe de son captif, trouvant écho dans sa propre érection, presque douloureuse. Le blond remonta vers le visage de l'utaien, pour forcer ses lèvres dans un baiser intense, avant de s'écarter vivement, la lèvre en sang. Le regard brulant de Tseng fit comprendre au blond qu'il avait sous-estimé l'homme coincé sous lui.

Il dégagea la main du pantalon noir, pour s'essuyer la lèvre, et serra le poing. Il le lui assena juste assez fort pour sonner le brun, lui couper la respiration. Puis il se releva, forçant Tseng à le suivre pour le jeter violemment sur son lit. L'utaien se redressa avec difficulté : son torse lui faisait mal, ses poumons le brulaient, et sa bouche avait le goût de sang. Il savait qu'il aurait dû essayer de défaire ses liens, et qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps avant que Cid ne soit sur lui. La honte le rongeait. D'être aussi faible, d'avoir pris du plaisir aux premières caresses que lui avait prodigué l'homme qui retirait ses chaussures et chaussettes tout en le gardant à l'oeil. Puis il retira les lunettes qui retenaient ses cheveux courts, les posant délicatement sur son paquet de cigarettes. Cid attrapa le bout d'un de ses gants, commençant à le retirer…

"- A moins que tu préfères avec ? " Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire, laissant échapper un rire sardonique devant le regard noir du brun.

Au prix d'un effort qu'il n'imaginait même pas, Tseng se releva, tirant sur ses liens pour détendre le tissu. Sa tête tournait… "Evitez les efforts" lui avaient dit les médecins. " La mission devrait être de tout repos, habituellement j'aurais confié ça à Elena. Mais pour ta reprise, j'aimerais que tu ne force pas trop." avait avoué Rufus. Un mois de rééducation n'était-il pas suffisant ?

"- Avec ou sans, je préfère que vous restiez loin de moi."

Cid ne lui répondit pas, mais se rapprocha de lui après avoir retiré ses gants, sa veste et son écharpe blanche qu'il posa près du lit.

Le blond était bien sûr entre la porte et Tseng, mais le Turk carra les épaules et fonça vers la sortie. Il bouscula Cid d'un coup d'épaule, attrapa la poignée de la porte, et sentit deux bras se refermer sur lui. Il se débattit un instant, jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Le pilote n'avait pas bougé, mais plongea sa main dans la chevelure d'ébène avec douceur. Tseng frissonna violemment : cela faisait des années que quelqu'un n'avait pas joué avec la zone si sensible qu'était la base de sa nuque, et les ondes de plaisir qui découlaient de cette caresse se diffusaient dans tout son corps. Il se détestait pour être aussi faible…

"- C'est mieux comme ça, non ? " Lui souffla Cid dans le creux de l'oreille, provoquant un nouveau frisson.

La voix du blond n'avait pas gardé son accent rieur, et son ton chaleureux aurait presque fait oublier à Tseng la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Devait-il rendre les armes ?

Loin de ces considérations, Cid grogna légèrement. La lutte avec le brun n'avait fait qu'amplifier son envie de lui, et il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec son captif contre lui, malgré le raidissement de celui-ci. Il débarrassa Tseng de ses chaussures sans réellement lui laisser le choix, avant de passer au dessus de lui. Il sentait dans la manière qu'avait Tseng de ne plus bouger que le brun hésitait certainement encore sur la manière dont il devait réagir. Il avait aussi l'air épuisé, et Cid rangea l'information dans un coin de son esprit. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter du présent que lui avait envoyé Rufus. Il redirigea sa main vers l'entrejambe de Tseng, mais celui-ci replia sa jambe pour lui barrer le chemin…

Cid soupira légèrement, puis attacha les poignets de Tseng à la tête de lit, utilisant la paire de menottes qui y était innocemment accrochée.

"- Désolé chaton, pas envie que tu t'échappes…" grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque, en réponse au regard effrayé que lui lançait Tseng.  
>"- Laissez-moi…" Murmura Tseng, sans grande conviction.<p>

Cid secoua négativement la tête, avant de s'allonger à moitié sur le brun, soutenu par un coude. Il replongea sa tête dans le cou du Turk, et sourit contre la peau tendre : certainement sans s'en rendre compte, Tseng venait de pencher légèrement la tête, juste de quoi le laisser agir librement… De sa main libre, Cid commença à baisser la fermeture éclair du blazer noir, laissant apparaître un holster qui fut rapidement détaché et une chemise blanche tachée de sang. Le blond tira sur le vêtement pour l'enlever du pantalon, puis délaissa le cou de son captif pour venir jouer avec les clavicules, déboutonnant la première moitié des boutons de la chemise avec une lenteur calculée.

"- Pas ça…"

Tseng roula légèrement sur le côté, essayant d'échapper à l'étreinte du pilote. Cid secoua la tête, avant de se coller au dos que lui présentait le brun.

"- Tu nous fais une crise de timidité ? C'est plus vraiment le moment tu sais…."

Avec amusement, il vit l'extrémité des oreilles du Turk virer au rouge, passa sa main sous la chemise, caressant la peau du ventre… Et se figea. A peine au dessus de la crête iliaque gauche commençait une boursouflure, une cicatrice qui remontait le long du torse du brun, le traversait pour terminer sa course un peu en dessous du téton droit. En la suivant du bout des doigts, Cid pouvait sentir l'homme trembler sous lui.

"- Arrêtez…"

Le blond frissonna, tandis que les images du Turk mourant revenaient à son esprit. Des images qu'il avait volontairement oblitéré, tant elles étaient, même pour lui, choquantes : Tseng s'était retrouvé les tripes à l'air, sans pour autant en mourir rapidement.

"- Du calme chaton…"

Il termina de déboutonner la chemise, avant de forcer Tseng à se remettre sur le dos, pour le surplomber totalement, et écarta les pans du vêtement. Le brun était écarlate, mais Cid prit le temps de l'admirer. L'homme sous lui était maigre, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé : il comprenait à présent pourquoi son adversaire s'était épuisé aussi vite… Sa cicatrice était large au niveau du ventre, plus fine aux extrémités, rose et boursouflée. Cela donnait au Turk une apparence fragile, accentuée par son air gêné et mal à l'aise…

"- Tu es magnifique, Tseng.  
>- Vous racontez n'importe quoi…" Lui répondit amèrement le Turk.<p>

Cid eut un léger rire, et se pencha pour capturer les lèvres du brun. Il l'embrassa profondément, comme pour lui faire passer tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour lui. Un vague bruit, presque un gémissement, résonna dans la cage thoracique du brun, et le pilote sentit contre son aine l'excitation de son vis à vis grandir. Il se sépara avec regrets de la bouche du Turk pour respirer, alors que l'autre commençait à peine à répondre au baiser…

"- Imbécile. Murmura-t-il contre l'oreille toujours écarlate. Je ne dis jamais de conneries."

Le pilote blond tira au maximum le lourd blazer en kevlar et la chemise au niveau des poignets attachés, obligé de retirer les lames logées sur les bras du Turk, et retira son propre T-shirt, uniquement pour le plaisir de coller sa peau contre celle de son futur amant… Ce fut au tour des autres vêtements de partir, et quand ils furent enfin nus, Cid poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il partir à la découverte du corps alangui sous lui, pour découvrir les points sensibles du brun, couvrir malgré ses protestations la cicatrice de baisers, mordre les crêtes iliaques saillantes… Tseng faisait son possible pour retenir ses gémissements, mais lorsque la bouche vorace du blond se referma sur son sexe tendu, il n'en fut plus question.

Tseng retomba sur le matelas, pantelant. Cid s'essuya les lèvres en le fixant avec un regard obscène, et lui sourit. Déjà deux fois… Deux fois qu'il le faisait jouir, sans pour autant le posséder. Et apparemment, il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Sans difficulté apparente, le pilote lui souleva le bassin, faisant passer les jambes fines de l'utaien au dessus de ses épaules, juste assez haut pour pouvoir lui mordre l'intérieur des cuisses… Tseng resserra instinctivement les jambes, libérant les mains du blond qui vient s'égarer sur ses fesses, alors que la langue taquine remontait jusqu'à son scrotum, léchant au passage le périnée, avant de venir s'enrouler autour d'un des testicules, qu'il suçota délicatement. Lorsque les doigts qui jouaient avec ses fesses fixèrent plus précisément leur destination, le brun se sentit frémir d'anticipation. De ce qu'il en avait vu, le sexe de son tortionnaire était… disproportionné par rapport à ce qu'il pensait pouvoir accepter. Mais au lieu d'introduire un doigt, Cid fit descendre sa langue, commençant à lécher l'anus du brun, qui retint un cri de plaisir. La langue qui s'insinuait en lui était la plus douce torture qu'on lui ait jamais infligé, quelque chose de nouveau qui remplissait ses veines d'une extase inouïe… Il ne faisait plus vraiment attention aux doigts qui étaient venus rejoindre la langue joueuse, uniquement concentré sur ces sensations nouvelles qui affluaient sans cesse. Une érection douloureuse le ramena à la réalité lorsque la langue se retira, et il se sentit rougir devant le regard pétillant que lui envoya Cid. Celui-ci se pencha, attrapant un tube de lubrifiant dans la table de nuit, et en étala une quantité généreuse sur son propre membre, avant d'essuyer sa main sur les couvertures. Avec une délicatesse dont Tseng s'étonna à nouveau, il attrapa les hanches du brun pour venir caresser l'anus distendu avec l'extrémité de son gland.

"- J'arrive. Prévint-il."

Le Turk sentit l'intrusion lente, et frissonna de plaisir. Le gland était à peine entré, mais Cid commençait déjà un mouvement de vas et viens patient, alors que d'une main douce il flattait l'érection de son amant. Le blond ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir lorsque la couronne de son sexe passa la barrière serrée de l'anus de l'utaien, mais il se força au calme… Il ne voulait pas blesser Tseng plus que de raison. A priori, vu la cambrure qu'avaient pris les reins du brun, il ne devait pas souffrir, mais il attendit que celui-ci vienne s'empaler de lui même sur le sexe majestueux pour entamer réellement les réjouissances.

Tseng avait fermé les yeux, concentré uniquement sur le sexe du blond qui l'emplissait totalement. Chaque mouvement était source de plaisir, et le Turk avait laissé tomber l'idée de faire semblant, se laissant totalement aller à l'étreinte. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, mais qu'importe, ce n'était rien par rapport aux vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient à chaque assaut de son amant.

Il ouvrit cependant les yeux en sursautant lorsque Cid se pencha sur lui pour lui détacher les mains et le ramener sur ses genoux pliés. Il aurait dû avoir un instant d'hésitation, mais Tseng se lova contre le torse puissant du pilote, enfouissant son visage contre le cou diapré de transpiration. Les mains du blond vinrent se positionner sous ses fesses, amplifiant le mouvement de ses hanches…

Cid grondait de plaisir contre son oreille, et lorsque celui-ci se sentit au bord de l'orgasme, il attrapa le sexe tendu du brun, qui mordit violemment l'épaule offerte à ses dents… Et s'abandonna à l'extase.

Cid caressait doucement le dos de son amant, encore blottit contre lui. Son épaule était douloureuse, et portait certainement les marques des dents du Turk, mais il se sentait bien. Il savait que son amant ne dormait pas, mais préférait ne pas briser l'instant de paix : il aimait la tendresse post-coïtale presque autant que l'acte en lui même, ces quelques minutes où toute la tension de son corps s'était évacuée, où les bribes de l'orgasme n'avaient pas encore quitté son esprit, où la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras était encore brûlante et douce. Pourtant Tseng se décolla de lui, et l'air qui s'infiltra entre eux était froid et désagréable. Le Turk baissa les yeux. Il devait avoir honte de s'être laissé aller, supposa Cid, mais il ne fit rien pour le retenir. Il le regarda chercher ses sous-vêtements les jambes chancelantes, les cuisses maculées de sperme. Il alluma une cigarette, respirant avec plaisir pour expulser la fumée dans un soupir. Son amant avait l'air épuisé…

"- Hé, Tseng… La ville est à une demi-heure à pieds. Reste dormir ici."

Le susnommé secoua la tête, sans prendre la peine de répondre. Il se forcerait à marcher une heure s'il le fallait, si c'était nécessaire pour s'éloigner du blond.

"- Pour M. Le président…. Commença Tseng."

Puis il s'interrompit. Il avait trop peur d'une réponse négative. Le soupir de Cid lui brûla la poitrine, mais il décida de garder la tête haute. Qu'espérait-il ? Que parce que l'autre l'avait à moitié violé, il allait accéder à sa requête ? Tseng poussa un soupir exaspéré : tout était contre lui, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur son fichu boxer ! Cid toussota, et bien sûr, il avait ledit vêtement en main… l'utaien le foudroya du regard, avant de s'approcher du lit pour récupérer son bien. Il fut tiré en avant, pour se retrouver à quatre pattes sur le lit, à quelques centimètres à peine du blond…

"- Tu ressemble à une panthère comme ça. Grogna Cid, lui soulevant le menton."

Le regard que lui envoya Tseng aurait pu le tuer, mais l'utaien se contenta de tendre la main et récupérer sèchement son boxer. Savoir que le pilote était encore en pleine possession de ses moyens, alors que lui même tremblait presque de fatigue l'enrageait. La main qui retenait son menton glissa jusqu'à l'arrière de sa nuque, pour l'attirer dans un baiser au gout amer de cigarette.

"- Reste. Insista Cid d'une voix rauque."

Tseng soupira à nouveau. Il était trop fatigué pour lutter pour des détails de ce genre. S'il devait revenir le lendemain pour avoir la réponse claire de Cid, autant… Il abandonna la lutte et s'assit sur le lit, grimaçant de douleur.

"- Je t'ai fait mal ?"

La question de Cid était tellement simple que Tseng rougit.

"- C'est moi qui n'ai plus l'habitude. " Répondit-il en détournant la tête.

Le visage de Sephiroth s'imposa un instant à son esprit… Son ancien amant, dont il avait secrètement pleuré la mort plusieurs années. Son meurtrier, qui l'avait plongé dans 8 mois de comas… Non, il ne voulait plus y penser.

Puis pour se donner un peu de contenance, il attrapa la cigarette à moitié consumée de Cid, sans savoir quoi faire exactement. Il en prit une bouffée, et soupira, fermant les yeux. Deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de la taille, l'attirant contre un torse chaud. Cid se pencha, pour attraper une bouteille qu'il déboucha, avant d'en boire une gorgée et la tendre à Tseng, récupérant au passage la cigarette.

"- Whisky ?  
>- Bourbon. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est très bon pour toi… "<p>

L'utaien haussa les épaules, et but à son tour. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour lui… Cid lui reprit cependant la bouteille carrée des mains, avant de le serrer contre son ventre. La cigarette lui faisait tourner légèrement la tête, avec l'alcool, la fatigue… Le blond lui picorait doucement l'épaule, et étrangement il se sentait bien. Loin de sa mission qui allait être un échec, loin de son incapacité à se défendre… Tseng tira sur la cigarette que venait de lui proposer Cid, et ferma les yeux. Il entendit vaguement un bruit de cendrier, et la joue râpeuse et mal rasée de son amant vit se frotter contre son cou, l'empêchant de s'endormir.

"- Trêve pour la nuit ? Demanda simplement Cid."

L'utaien hocha la tête, et un poids s'envola de sa poitrine. Le rire chaud de son amant résonna à travers son torse, et il se fouina un peu plus contre lui. Il se sentit partir en arrière, alors que le pilote les basculait en position allongée, et se laissa aller contre lui, emmêlant ses jambes avec celles du blond.

"- Juste pour cette nuit."

Fin

**NDLA :** J'espère que cette fic vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Je sais, il manque un scénario, une chute, ce genre de chose qui fait qu'une fanfiction ressemble à quelque chose de construit, mais bon...


	2. Et Après ?

**Auteur :** Alia Zanetsu**  
>Warning : <strong>J'étais en manque de fluff quand j'ai écrit cette fic. Du coup, ça se sent, c'est tout… mignon.**  
>Disclaimer : <strong>Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à SquareEnix. Hélas, trois fois hélas.**  
>Remerciements :<strong> Ma béta lectrice, qui prend le temps de corriger mes fanfictions ! Et puis Corail, sans qui je n'aurais pas écrit ce chapitre. Et qui va certainement me tuer. Désolée !

* * *

><p><em>Et après ?<em>

A travers les brumes du sommeil, Cid ressentit la chaleur qui fusait le long de son bras, contre son torse. Puis il eut conscience de la respiration calme qui soulevait l'être dans ses bras, des petits cheveux qui s'étaient collés à son menton, accrochés dans sa barbe courte. Enfin la soirée lui revint clairement en mémoire, et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Sur son épaule, la morsure de Tseng laissait une marque boursouflée et douloureuse, qu'il garderait avec plaisir comme un trophée. Cid se concentra sur son amant, détaillant chaque partie du visage émacié qui s'offrait à lui, détendu et abandonné. Le blond se serait bien rendormi, mais la raison de la présence du turk sous son toit l'en empêchait. A regrets, il se dégagea de l'étreinte molle et chaude de l'utaien, l'enjambant pour ressortir du lit.

Attrapant à la volée son pantalon, il avisa la veste du turk, pour en extraire son PHS sans bruit. Il vérifia que Tseng dorme toujours avant de sortir de la pièce, pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il fouilla sans vergogne le répertoire, fronçant les sourcils. Les contacts n'étaient pas numérotés, et même s'il n'y en avait qu'une vingtaine, Cid ne savait pas lequel utiliser. La messagerie vocale était vide de tout renseignement, mais il restait un message, encore non ouvert, datant de la veille.

_Yo ! Tu me ramènerais une bouteille de calva ? Parait qu'ils en font une maison pas mauvaise !_

Certainement Reno. Avec un sourire carnassier, Cid lança l'appel.

"- **Tsengy, ça roule ?**  
>- C'est Cid."<p>

Un silence fit place à cette déclaration, et un léger bip retentit à travers le combiné.

"- **Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?**  
>- Rien. Passe-moi Rufus."<p>

Il entendit clairement Reno jurer en s'éloignant du combiné, puis le téléphone se remit à sonner.

"- **Rufus Shinra. Que puis-je pour vous ?**"

Le ton du blond était hautain et trainant, mais Cid pouvait sentir la tension dans sa voix.

"- J'ai bien reçu votre… Charmant employé…"

Il aurait juré entendre la crispation de l'ex-président.

"- … Qui m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me parler. Je vous écoute ?  
>- <strong>Ou est actuellement Tseng ? <strong>"

C'était mignon, toute cette inquiétude, cette tension. Finalement, perdre presque tout son empire avait certainement fait du bien au jeune héritier.

"- En train de dormir. Mais je suppose que ce n'était pas de sa santé dont vous vouliez m'entretenir ?"

* * *

><p>Tseng eut un frisson, l'air froid s'insinuait sur son côté gauche, et lorsqu'il tendit la main pour réinstaller sa couette, il tiqua : c'était une couverture, ce n'était pas son oreiller, pas son lit… Avec un gémissement de honte, l'utaien enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller qu'il serrait. Se retrouver abandonné dans un lit après s'être fait sauter ! Il pouvait certainement prendre le message comme "c'était bien sympa, maintenant barre toi". Quelle honte ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait, à lui ? Il remua les jambes, et la douleur qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui fit serrer les dents. Bien sur, maintenant, à froid…<p>

A quoi s'était-il attendu ? A ce que Cid soit patiemment en train de le regarder dormir, ou quelque chose comme ça ? A ce qu'ils s'embrassent doucement, qu'ils s'enlacent ?

La trêve n'avait duré qu'une nuit.

Un soupir souleva son torse douloureux, et lorsqu'il se redressa, mille et unes courbatures se rappelèrent à lui. Ses cuisses, ses bras, son dos… Il n'était plus assez musclé, plus assez solide. Le brun jeta un regard déprimé à ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, notant au passage que si une partie de ceux de Cid étaient aussi là, il avait récupéré son paquet de clopes et ses lunettes. Parti.

Les yeux de Tseng se baissèrent sur ses mains, et inconsciemment il se mit à frotter les marques, aussi bien dues aux menottes qu'à sa propre cravate. Il se sentait vidé, épuisé, seul…

"- Tseng ?"

Le brun sursauta, foudroyant la tête blonde qui venait de passer par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il n'aurait jamais le courage de dire à quel point le fait de voir Cid arriver, avec un plateau rempli de victuailles, lui faisait plaisir, le rassurait. Le pilote ne portait que son pantalon, bas sur les hanches, et vint lui poser le plateau sur le lit, en profitant du mouvement pour poser ses lèvres sur le front de l'utaien. Puis il s'assit en face de lui, souriant.

"- Passé une bonne nuit ?"

Tseng rougit sans le vouloir. Cid faisait référence à quelle partie de la nuit ? Le léger rire chaud et bas du blond fit frissonner le turk, qui hocha la tête.

Il s'écarta un peu lorsque le pilote se déplaça pour s'installer à ses côté, et accepta la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il lui tendait, murmurant un "merci" un peu gêné. Bizarre, il aurait plutôt imaginé Cid boire du café au fond d'un thermos, ou réchauffé à la casserole, datant du début de la semaine. Ils mangèrent silencieusement, plus lentement peut-être pour Tseng qui réfléchissait à la suite des évènements. Se lever, s'habiller, partir. Redemander, s'il avait le courage, si le blond acceptait de venir voir Rufus. Il finissait pensivement son croissant, lorsque le bras musclé et bronzé de Cid s'enroula autour de la taille, l'attirant doucement contre lui. Tseng se crispa, autant pour résister à l'envie de se couler dans cette étreinte que pour signifier à son… amant ? qu'il n'était pas un jouet. Il sentit le léger sourire de Cid contre sa tempe, et retint un frisson lorsque les lèvres pleines du blond se posèrent sur sa tempe, sa mâchoire, pour continuer en ligne sur ses trapèzes, délicatement. Un soupir souleva Tseng, et il s'écarta pour ne pas céder à la douceur maléfique du blond.

"- Je…. Je dois y aller."

Cid le laissa partir, mais se leva à sa suite, l'aidant à rassembler ses affaires… Et quand il manqua de tomber, à cause d'une chute de tension, le blond était juste derrière lui pour le cueillir dans ses bras. Enervé par cette prévenance autant que par sa propre faiblesse, Tseng le repoussa, sans succès.

"- Je n'ai pas besoin de….  
>- Je sais." L'interrompit Cid. "Mais tu n'es pas en état de quoi que ce soit. Alors comme c'est moi qui t'ai foutu comme ça, tu range ton $*#% d'orgueil de turk dans un coin et tu me laisse agir, ok ?"<p>

Tseng se tendit violemment, avant de fermer les yeux et de s'exhorter au calme.

"- Je croyais que c'était juste pour une nuit ?" Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Il sentit le soupir de Cid contre son oreille, et le blond semblait hésiter sur ce qu'il voulait dire…

"- C'est vrai… Mais tu as vraiment envie de partir comme ça, comme si tu étais juste venu tirer un coup ?"

La question lui fit serrer les dents, et lorsque Tseng essaya de se dégager, le blond le laissa faire.

"- Je ne suis pas venu "tirer un coup", Cid, tu te rappelles ? J'ai rien demandé !"

Cid contempla la furie brune qui lui faisait face, la trouvant simplement sublime. Il avait un peu discuté de Tseng avec Rufus, et aurait presque culpabilisé de lui avoir fait subir tout ça… Mais il était incapable de regretter. Pas après avoir entendu les cris de plaisir qu'il était capable d'extirper au brun, pas après l'avoir découvert blotti contre lui, ce matin. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans les bras, le rassurer et l'embrasser. Cela aurait été sa manière de s'excuser de l'avoir épuisé à ce point, et Tseng se serait laissé faire, parce qu'il n'aurait pas été une %#! de tête de mule. Le brun portait sa nudité comme une bravade, et sa position défensive aurait pu paraître dangereuse, s'il n'avait pas été aussi maigre, faible et épuisé.

"- Du calme chaton … ça aussi, je sais … "

Cid se rapprocha un peu, lui offrant un sourire simple.

"- Tu regrettes ?"

Le pilote vit la gifle venir, et qu'il n'aurait pas la possibilité de l'éviter. C'était plus ou moins le genre de réponse qu'il attendait en acculant Tseng comme ça, mais il était rassuré. Il attrapa la main qui venait de le frapper, sentit le brun se préparer à recevoir un coup, et embrassa doucement le bout des doigts. Il tira légèrement sur la main, se rapprocha lui aussi pour être juste à quelques cm de Tseng.

"- Moi, j'en suis incapable… Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, vraiment… Mais pas du reste."

Il enroula son bras libre autour de la taille du brun, l'attirant contre lui.

"- Alors laisse-moi encore m'occuper un peu de toi, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois vraiment obligé de partir…"

Tseng laissa retomber ses épaules, acceptant la prévenance de Cid comme un soulagement. Peut-être le pilote sentit-il qu'il se détendait, en tout cas il glissa sa main entre eux, pour laisser tomber son pantalon à terre. (1)

"- Viens, on va sous la douche..." Souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de Tseng, satisfait de l'acceptation rapide de sa proposition.

Dire qu'il ne lui avait même pas encore parlé de son entretient avec Rufus... Mais il ne voulait pas briser cet instant, il ne voulait pas que l'utaien se sente en confiance avec lui pour de mauvaises raisons...

Le corps du turk était doux et docile sous ses doigts, la mousse le rendait encore plus glissant, puis agréable à masser. Il était resté passif pour l'instant, et Cid aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui se déroulait dans sa tête. Le blond attrapa le shampoing, commençant à masser le cuir chevelu qui s'offrait à ses doigts, et il cru entendre un soupir de plaisir. Enfin, sans se dégager de lui, Tseng saisit le gel douche, remplissant généreusement ses mains avant de les poser sur le dos musclé de Cid. Le blond pouvait voir l'extrémité des oreilles de Tseng se colorer vivement en rouge, lui donnant furieusement envie de l'embrasser, mais il se laissa plutôt aller à la caresse hésitante. Lorsque la main du brun frôla la marque de morsure, rouge et enflée, qu'il lui avait infligée, la veille, Cid ne put retenir un grognement de douleur.

"- Désolé…" Murmura Tseng, frôlant la "blessure".

Le pilote lui souleva le menton, fondant complètement devant la rougeur qui avait saisit le visage du brun, et l'embrassa lentement, profitant cette fois de la réponse assurée de l'utaien.

Ils terminèrent de se laver mutuellement, dans un silence bienfaiteur, sensuel. Cid posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, souriant légèrement.

"- Bouge pas."

Il ouvrit la porte de la douche, revint rapidement avec une serviette autour de la taille pour enrouler Tseng dans un large drap de bain et le soulever dans ses bras.

"- Cid !" s'écria le brun, outré.

Pourtant le blond ne l'écouta pas, prenant la direction de la seconde chambre. Il laissa tomber son amant sur le lit, ou Tseng se redressa avec un air légèrement inquiet.

Le pilote sortit de la pièce, pour revenir rapidement avec une brosse et une serviette, et passa derrière le brun, avec un sourire mutin.

"- Tu ne vis plus avec Shera ?" Demanda innocemment Tseng, se laissant aller à la caresse de la brosse dans ses cheveux.

"- C'est même pour ça que j'ai quitté Rocket Town. Elle voulait qu'on se marie."

Le silence suivit cette déclaration, et Cid se concentra sur les cheveux bruns qui ne demandaient qu'à sécher. Il adorait les légers frissons qui parcourraient Tseng à chaque mouvement de brosse, la chaleur qui se dégageait des fesses collées contre son pubis, impudiquement…

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son travail, Cid attrapa le flacon d'huile de massage judicieusement placée, enduisant lentement les bras de Tseng. Il devait avoir les épaules douloureuses après avoir été attaché pendants plus de trois heures, mal aux reins, aux jambes… Contre lui, Tseng était de plus en plus détendu, somnolent. Il se laissa tomber à la suite de Cid, se retournant pour se blottir contre lui. La manière encore timide dont il lui caressait la hanche, le bas du dos, Cid pouvait sentir l'hésitation et l'envie de se laisser aller. Lui, il avait juste envie de lui faire l'amour, doucement, tendrement, peut-être pour compenser la soirée torride de la veille…. Mais il ne devait pas ! Avec regrets, il se dégagea de l'étreinte confortable de Tseng, s'attirant un fugace regard surpris, et embrassa doucement le brun.

"- Je vais préparer le Hauvent… Je vais en avoir pour deux petites heures, puis je te ramène, ok ?"

Le visage de Tseng s'éclaira d'espoir, puis s'assombrit.

"- C'est juste de la pitié ?"

Un nouveau baiser, juste pour le rassurer.

"- Non. "

* * *

><p>Tseng l'attendait, mine de rien. Dans son costume de turk, il semblait très différent de l'homme abandonné dans ses bras, quelques heures plus tôt.<p>

"- Alors ?" Demanda-t-il simplement.

Cid soupira, puis secoua la tête.

"-Pas pour l'instant. P't-être, plus tard, quand la situation sera plus claire… Mais là, non."

Le brun baissa les yeux, avant de reprendre la maîtrise de ses émotions.

"- On ne se reverra pas alors." Laissa-t-il tomber placidement, même si Cid avait l'impression que c'était juste faux, une bravade.

"- Tu peux toujours venir me voir…"

Tseng ouvrit la bouche, hésitant, prêt à accepter… Puis il secoua la tête, négativement, et ses cheveux glissèrent sur ses épaules comme un voile de deuil.

"- Rentre bien." Murmura-t-il sèchement, avant de se détourner.

Le pilote retint un soupir, en même temps que son envie de l'arrêter, et suivit sa silhouette du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne.

Enfin, il se permit d'expirer le soupir douloureux qui lui bloquait la poitrine, se dirigea vers la plateforme de décollage. Il aurait aimé une promesse de revoir Tseng, une ouverture, une possibilité.

D'un geste rageur, Cid attrapa une cigarette, emplissant ses poumons de fumée amère.

Au diable la Shinra !

FIN.

* * *

><p>(1) Vous y croyiez ? Et bah non ! C'pas une bête non plus !<p>

**NDLA** : Frustrés ? Désolée ^^ Il n'y aura pas de suite, j'essaye de me concentrer sur une histoire construite en plusieurs chapitres, avec une intro, un développement et une conclusion recherchée, pour changer !


End file.
